


Happy Birthday, Harry

by theghostofjamespotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, jily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theghostofjamespotter/pseuds/theghostofjamespotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jily drabble about the day of Harry's birth, written in celebration of his 32nd birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Harry

Lily looked down at the small bundle in her arms. Only a few hours ago, she had given birth and she had been lying there with her son in her arms ever since.

 _Her son_ , she thought, as a smile erupted across her face.

The small ( _Impossibly small!_ ) child was fast asleep. Lily ran her fingers over the tufts of black hair poking out of his blankets and then over his cheeks, before resting her index finger in the palm of his tiny hand.

"How is he?" James walked through the doorway, matching his wife’s smile.

"He’s perfect."

James strode over to Lily, settled down next to her on the bed and kissed the top of her head.

"He gets that from you."

"Did you see his hair?"

"He gets that from me."

"Disappointed?"

"I _was_ hoping for a ginger.”

The young couple laughed and James put his arm around his wife. Lily leaned into him, and the three of them sat in silence. For nine months, Lily Potter had forgone her job as an Auror to carry this child. She watched her husband in the midst of a war, causing her so much worry that she was scared it’d affect the child she was carrying. The restlessness, the worry, even the war didn’t matter when she was laying there with James and their beautiful baby boy.

A few moments passed and then, ever so slowly, the child opened his eyes.

"Green. Just like his mother." James kissed her cheek gently.

"At least he got something from me. He’s a Potter, through and through."

"Harry James Potter. Our perfect son."


End file.
